deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan/Hermione Granger vs Annabeth Chase
Both female heroine who is smarter than hero. Who is the deadlier -- or cleverer warrior. Hermione Granger Magical aptitude: At Hogwarts, Hermione was usually the first to master any spell, and was capable of using spells beyond her educational level. She earned ten O.W.L.s; nine 'Outstandings', and one 'Exceeds Expectations', in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry Potter was the strongest student in that subject, but even Harry acknowledged that Hermione was "the best in our year," and repeatedly admired her spell work. She mentioned in her fifth year that the Sorting Hat considered placing her in Ravenclaw, but in the end decided on Sorting her into Gryffindor. Non-verbal and wandless magic: Hermione became highly skilled at non-verbal magic in her sixth year, being the first to succeed at it in her Defence Against the Dark Arts class and quickly becoming so good at non-verbal incantations that she did not need to say the words aloud for a wide variety of spells. Hermione was known to have practised wandless magic in her years at Hogwarts. She did not need the aid of a wand or magical instrument for a wide variety of spells. Duelling: Hermione demonstrated her fighting ability on numerous occasions, showing remarkable duelling skill for her age. Although she was incapacitated relatively early in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Hermione removed two Death Eaters from the fight in that short time. By the time she accompanied Ron and Harry on the search for the Horcruxes, her spell-work was swifter than opponents such as Mundungus Fletcher and at least two Death Eaters. She defeated Antonin Dolohov and Gregory Goyle, defended Harry from Nagini, repelled Yaxley when he forcibly Disapparated with her, and blasted Fenrir Greyback away from an injured Lavender Brown. She also saved Harry twice in the Horcrux hunt, In which she Blasted Nagini away from him and Ron one time when the Trio went to Xenophilius Lovegood. She defeated many Death Eaters during the Battle of Hogwarts and also held her own against Bellatrix Lestrange, despite being handicapped by using Bellatrix's own wand against her. It should also be noted that she fought Bellatrix alongside Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. She even proved to be a challenge for Bellatrix and put on the defence for a brief time during the duel, but eventually gained the upper towards the end of the duel. Hermione also had very fast reflexes when it came to wand work; for instance, she drew her wand and placed a Shield Charm between Harry and Ron when they were quarrelling before either of them could even draw their wands in 1997, and when the trio was spotted by Death Eaters during the Battle of Hogwarts, she was the first to react, sending them to safety. Hermione was also able to magically manipulate objects around herself to incapacitate or evade others. Her duelling style was creative and unpredictable, mixing non-combat spells along with more conventional combative spells to overcome her opponents. Defence Against the Dark Arts: Hermione was skilled in this subject as she was able to achieve an 'Exceeds Expectations' in her O.W.L. In their first year she mastered Body-Bind Curse. In their third year when she took Professor Lupin's exam, Harry saw that she did everything perfectly except for the part of fighting the Boggart. Hermione mastered all the spells taught by Harry in their fifth year in Dumbledore's Army. She mastered the Stunning Spell, Impediment Jinx, and various other jinxes and hexes. She was capable of using powerful spells such as the Blasting Curse. Despite this aptitude, this was the one subject Harry Potter was better than her at, something she freely acknowledged. If Hermione became an Auror she would have excelled but instead dedicated herself to rebuilding the wizard laws. Alongside this, in one alternative universe created by Scorpius and Albus' time-travelling experiences, Hermione in fact becomes professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts, although she was notably less pleasant as a person than she was in the 'prime' timeline. Charms: Until she began studying Arithmancy in her third year, Hermione's favourite subject was Charms, and indeed some of her most impressive magical feats were charms. She not only achieved an 'Outstanding' O.W.L. but also received a hundred and twelve percent in her first year Charms exam. Her array of protective charms defended her, Harry, and Ron for almost a year while they were searching for Voldemort's Horcruxes, while several far more experienced wizards were captured within months. She also enchanted her small handbag with an Undetectable Extension Charm to allow her to carry more items in the bag than physically allowed, which allowed her, Harry and Ron to survive the months spent out in the open. Hermione managed to cast the Memory Charm successfully multiple times after having only read the theory behind it, despite even very powerful wizards such as Barty Crouch Snr having difficulty with it when they have not been trained. Hermione's Memory Charms on Antonin Dolohov and Thorfinn Rowle held even when they were subjected to the Cruciatus Curse.31 Hermione had a wide knowledge and talent for the powerful shield charms she casted outside their tent each day while hunting for horcruxes. However, the one charm she always had trouble with was the Patronus Charm, something Harry noted when she tried casting it when he, Hermione and Ron infiltrated the Ministry of Magic. Hermione was noted to have a speciality in creating portable, waterproof fires. In her first year, Hermione used these fires, kept in a jar, to keep the trio warm during winter, and also used it to distract Severus Snape, whom she thought was jinxing Harry Potter's broom during his first Quidditch match. These flames were used again in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to light the cauldron above one of the toilets while Polyjuice Potion was brewed in her second year so that Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley could interrogate Draco Malfoy about the Heir of Slytherin. Hermione even learned how to cast a corporeal Patronus Charm in her fifth year, and was the first to master the advanced spell in Dumbledore's Army under Harry's tutelage. It took the form of an otter. Harry once commented that the Patronus Charm was the only spell Hermione ever had trouble with, perhaps indicating that although she was skilled with the charm, it did not come as easily to her as most other spells as she perhaps lacked the self-confidence. During her sixth year, Hermione successfully cast the Confundus Charm on a broom, a charm so difficult Professor Snape had to concentrate to cast it. Hermione also mentioned in 1997 that she had been practising how to use her Patronus for messaging, but it is unknown if she ever actually carried this out. Potions: Hermione was able to brew the very advanced and difficult Polyjuice Potion, by the time she was in second year for her, Harry, and Ron to find the truth about the Chamber of Secrets from Draco Malfoy by disguising themselves as his friends. She achieved an 'Outstanding' on her Potions O.W.L. and was only one of twelve to advance to N.E.W.T.-level. She was able to identify potions and their effects quickly after having only read about them. She was the only one in her sixth year class who understood Golpalott's Third Law, without need for further explanation and was able to compose an antidote containing fifty-two ingredients, including a chunk of her own hair. The only time she was ever out-smarted in potions was in her sixth year by Harry Potter because of using Half-Blood Prince's old copy of the Advanced Potion-Making textbook that was full of hints and scribbles which helped Harry excel. Transfiguration: Hermione seemed to be particularly talented at Transfiguration. She was the first in her class to succeed at transfiguring a match into a needle in their first lesson, long before any other student18 and earned an 'Outstanding' in her O.W.L. exam. In 1994 she was the only one able to transform a Hedgehog to pincushion. She could also vanish objects, which is one of the hardest spells taught at Ordinary Wizarding Level. In 1995 she was able to vanish Harry Potter's potion after believing him to be finished with it and a kitten by mid-year the hardest vanishment challenge of all. Hermione was very skilled at conjuration, an advanced type of transfiguration; for example, in her sixth year, she was able to conjure a flock of canaries, and by the next year, she could conjure a wreath of flowers and a flask non-verbally. She could also perform Human Transfiguration, which is noted to be very difficult and did so in 1998 to disguise Ron during the break-in at Gringotts Bank. Dark charms: Hermione was not known for her ability to cast Dark magic and the extent of her ability within this magical discipline is truly unknown (however, one would assume given her borderline genius status that she was no slouch). Still, she must have had some ability as she was able to come up with a very sophisticated jinx that would deform the face of a person who betrayed the D.A.. She was also able to successfully cast a Stinging Hex at a moment's notice. In her fourth year she was also able to cast the Leg-Locker Curse in her first year and the Jelly-Legs Jinx in her sixth. Apparition: Hermione was the first in her class to Apparate successfully, she had achieved Apparition twice in that time and passed her test on the first attempt. According to Ron, her performance was "perfect" and the instructor praised her talent greatly.22 While on the hunt for the Horcruxes with Harry and Ron, Hermione frequently Apparated and Disapparated the three of them, twice when they were falling through the air.6 Study of Ancient Runes: Hermione was gifted in translating ancient runes into English. She earned an 'Outstanding' O.W.L. in the subject and took it to N.E.W.T.-level. This is what later helped lead her, Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley to the Deathly Hallows. She later translated the original copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard into English, which she published sometime before working at the British Ministry of Magic. Herbology: Hermione earned an 'Outstanding' O.W.L. in this subject, thus showing she has great talent in this field as well. She was particularly skilled in spells related to magical plants. In her first year, she saved Harry and Ron from some Devil's Snare in the Underground Chambers by conjuring Bluebell Flames. She also had knowledge of various different plants; for example, in her second year, she was the only one who knew what the Mandrake root was and what it did. Arithmancy: This was Hermione's favourite subject and, considering she was one of the few people to take this subject, she must have skill in this field, too. She earned an 'Outstanding' O.W.L and took the subject to N.E.W.T.-level. Logical thinking and intelligence: Hermione had a mastery of logic that most wizards lacked, as she stated that "a lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic". In 1992, Hermione was able to use logic to get Harry Potter past a protective measure that was taken to protect the Philosopher's Stone by Severus Snape. Hermione was noted to be a "borderline genius", getting top scores in every class, and getting 'Outstanding' in all her O.W.L.s except Defence Against the Dark Arts. She often provided the trio with vital information when carrying out research into the various mysteries they faced; for example, in her second year, she was the one to figure out through research that the monster in the Chamber of Secrets was a Basilisk and in her third that Professor Lupin was a werewolf. However, her intelligence could be a handicap, as she tended to rely more heavily on facts and information that could be proven by background analysis rather than making intuitive leaps, with Harry generally being the one to put the pieces together to create the final picture necessary to explain recent events and willing to make assumptions where Hermione disproved ideas if there was no clear evidence for them. Muggle Studies (knowledge): This was one of the subjects Hermione chose to take in her third year with the aid of a Time-Turner but dropped the subject after a year, as Hermione was a Muggle-born witch and so knew a great deal about Muggles already. She was seemingly good at it because she could bring another point of view to the classroom and the lessons. She achieved a score of over 300% on her final exam in third year. Astronomy: Hermione was known to have gained an 'Outstanding' O.W.L. in this subject, but she decided not to continue with it at N.E.W.T.-level. She often helped Harry Potter and Ron Weasley do their homework as they often didn't remember the required facts. ◾History of Magic: Hermione was very interested in the history of the wizarding world from a young age. Even before starting at Hogwarts, she bought several books and learned them by heart, including Hogwarts: A History. She was one of very few students who payed attention to Professor Binns' lectures. She earned an 'Outstanding' O.W.L. in the subject, which was hard to do, considering how boring the class was said to be. She was also known to take excellent notes in the class. Care of Magical Creatures: Hermione earned an 'Outstanding' O.W.L. in Care of Magical Creatures. She had no problem interacting with Buckbeak in her third year, but stated in her sixth that he scared her. Her skills with interacting with animals were also demonstrated with her views on House-elves and her work on S.P.E.W.. She interacted well with House-elves like Dobby and Winky and it was Hermione who encouraged Harry to treat Kreacher more kindly after he inherited him. These skills allowed her to join the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures where she continued her work with S.P.E.W., working for the rights of both House-elves and other underprivileged non-humans. Annabeth Chase ADHD: Annabeth's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep her ready for, and alive, in battle. Dyslexia: Annabeth's brain is "hard-wired" for divine Ancient Greek instead of mortal languages. Fighting Skills: As a daughter of Athena, She is naturally very skilled in both armed and hand-to-hand combat (she was trained during her stay at Camp Half-Blood). She fights best with a knife given to her by Luke when she was seven, which she has shown great skill with enough to fend off a skilled fighter of Ethan Nakamura's caliber. She is also very amazing in hand-to-hand combat as shown as she was able to hold off dozens of arai without a weapon. She was skilled enough to even fight against Kronos' Scythe, if only for a very limited time. She is also skilled with her sword and a bow as well as her knife. Morse Code: As show in The Blood of Olympus, Annabeth can both understand and communicate with Leo via Morse code. Superhuman Strength : Being a demigod, Annabeth is stronger than the average mortal, as she was able to flip Percy over her shoulder with ease and distinigrate an arai with one hard blow. Superhuman Agility : Annabeth has shown countless times her amazing agility as she is able to vault over tall objects with ease, grappling over a railing of a helicopter in mid-air, and many other incredible feats. Superhuman Durability : Being a demigod, Annabeth is more durable than a regular human, as she fell from a great height but only suffered a hurt ankle. Endurance : Annabeth has amazing endurance as she managed to keep going with insufferable pain in Tarturus. Leadership: Being a daughter of Athena, Annabeth is a natural leader. Willpower : Annabeth has amazing will power as shown to hold the weight of the sky in a long period of time and survived Tarturus without going insane. Strategy and Battle Skill: Because her mother is the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, Annabeth is a very skilled warrior in battle and an adept strategist. ◾She is a master strategist (like her mother, Athena). She shows her strategic abilities in The Last Olympian where Athena and her were creating battle plans and strategies. Percy acknowledges that she's the best strategist he knows and Annabeth has continuously proven to be able to formulate effective pre and mid-battle strategies. She is a very capable hand-to-hand combatant and is skilled with a sword, knife, and bow. Unlike most demigods who use mid-range weapons, Annabeth is shown to fight better with a knife then a sword despite the former's smaller size. Crafts: She is also skilled with crafts (such as weaving, as shown in The Mark of Athena). While weaving for the first time, Annabeth´s hands move with "blazing speed", even when she stopped thinking about the task and just did it. Telumkinesis: Annabeth has great control over any weapon. Knife: Annabeth is very skilled with knife. Swordsmanship : Annabeth is very skilled with swords. Archery : Annabeth is shown to be somewhat skilled in archery. Voting rules as usual =Battle!= Annabeth walked into the leaky cauldron. Percy had told him that Luke had mysteriously vanished here. Hermione Granger was investigating the Luke thing. "Another crazy Muggle?" she gasped. Annabeth put on her Invisibility Cap and swiftly knocked out all the people in the pub except Hermione who was clever enough and said "Accio!" and summoned the cap before pocketing it. Annabeth leapt and struck but Hermione yelled: "Impedimenta!" and ducked. Annabeth slammed into the wall. Annabeth threw her knife but it was a mistake as Hermione slowed it down and hurled it aside. Annabeth drew her bow and fired several well-aimed arrows but Hermione slowed them down and caught them all. "Expelliarmus!" Ammabeth's bow flew fifteen feet high and the only thing he could do now is jump with her superhuman agility. She ducked an amount of Hermione's Stunning Spells. "Is that the best you can do?" mocked Annabeth. Hermione fired another spell that missed by an inch. "Really, really. You can do better than that! I thought you were a witch?" yelled Annabeth. Hermione yelled: "Petrificus totalus!" Annabeth had no time to duck this time, she collapsed with a smash. "This is the best I can do." she said coldly. And Hermione leaves the pub, leaving Annabeth there unable to move a muscle. WINNER: Hermione Granger Expert's opinion The knife was made of celestial bronze, which means it couldn't harm Hermione. Hermione's has spells with a further range and even Annabeth could come close, she could just Apparate away. Category:Blog posts